Dirty Little Secrets
by Corasqueen
Summary: So many things were lost after the Battle at Hogwarts but some things were found and some secrets were uncovered.  INCEST.


This is a birthday present for Robynhoody. She knows who she is and I really hope she enjoys it as much as I did writing it. xD As do you readers. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE! 3

The battle had been over for three years. To a select few it still seemed like yesterday. Two people were still in mourning, they had lost everything in the war, yet they'd somehow found each other.

Hermione Granger had lost her parents, many friends, and her lover, Narcissa Malfoy had lost so much more. She'd lost her family, her money, her name when her husband divorced her, her son when he ran off, and she'd lost her lover as well.

One thing they had in common, they'd both loved the same woman. Even in her death, Bellatrix LeStrange lived on in the spirit for those two women. She'd brought them to one another.

Hermione had sought out Narcissa after preparing herself and grieving for three years. She knew it would only be a matter of time before she found the blonde woman who was Bellatrix's only real sister.

The night she'd been captured by the snatchers wasn't the first nor the last time she'd seen Bellatrix but it had been the time Bellatrix finally saw her. She still had vivid dreams of the dark haired beauty teasing her flesh, tasting her body and using her as she pleased. She never imagined she'd like being used but Hermione never thought she'd love a deatheater either.

Upon finally confronting the former Malfoy, the youngest of the Black sisters, Hermione found out she wasn't the only one marred by the dark beauty that was Bellatrix. You could say Narcissa and Bellatrix were close, very close, even for sisters. Narcissa knew Bellatrix better than anyone else.

She'd spent her entire life with her eldest sister, she knew Bellatrix in and out, the perfume she used, how she thought, moved, everything. She knew all her big sister's secrets and kept them close. She loved her sister better than any man could have.

Hermione expected to be disgusted upon finding out what exactly the sisters had gotten up to in sharing a bed but oddly found herself drawn closer to Narcissa. It had been surprisingly easy to convince the pureblooded witch that her dark sister had shared her bed with a mudblood, though she supposed Narcissa had to get used to sharing Bellatrix a long time ago.

They'd been together for almost a month before Hermione found a big secret of Narcissa's out upon entering their bedroom after leaving work early. There on the bed was the black haired witch of her dreams and nightmares. Her wild hair flaring out beneath her head, her naked body covered in a thin layer of sweat as her long fingers pumped furiously in and out of her. The violet eyes were fixed pointedly on the mirror above the bed watching herself, getting herself off on it.

The Bellatrix on the bed sat up gasping and yelling Hermione's name in surprise reluctantly pulling her hand away, her ample chest heaving to catch her breath. But what made Hermione frown was the voice, it was Narcissa's. Narcissa blushed explaining it was a polyjuice potion, slightly modified so everything but her voice was Bellatrix, she tasted just like her sister and it was heaven for the blonde witch.

Hermione listened for a while Narcissa explained herself but after a bit Hermione lost her focus and her lips crashed down onto Bellatrix's before gasping as she was tossed onto her back, her clothes vanished and Bellatrix straddling her lap and pinning her thin wrists above her bushy brown hair, smacking her sharply.

They were both used to Bellatrix being rough. It was easy for Narcissa to fill in Bellatrix's role, she's always admired how her sister could command the attention of a room with a single look, everything about Bellatrix was captivating and Narcissa had practiced long and hard to rival her sister's talents both in and out of the bedroom.

Lucius had always liked it when his blonde haired ice queen took charge in the bedroom, seeing the pure looking woman behave so outrageously drove him wild and in return gave her the perfect dummy to practice on.

While Bellatrix was in Azkaban Narcissa worked even harder, she'd have to show her sister how well she'd behaved while she was gone. Bellatrix was the only person Narcissa ever submitted to and that would never change.

After Hermione found out Narcissa's little secret it became there's. They would take turns through the nights. Sometime Hermione got her dark angel back and other's Narcissa had her sister once more, her lover. It was their dirty little secret and they would take it to their graves for sure.


End file.
